


Midnight Moments

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Teenage!AU, cuteness, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out this new thing where I turn all of the romantic cliches I want to be apart of at some point in my life into gay fanfiction. Once more, I'm living vicariously through fictional characters. Hah. This work doesn't really count as anything, but I hope it will give you some enjoyment, a distraction, or even just thirty seconds of anything other than boredom.

Castiel sighed for the umpteenth time, shifting his gaze from the drab ceiling to the harsh red light of his digital clock. 1:01 AM. This whole thing he had going on where he couldn't sleep was the polar opposite of fun.

Sure, he could be reading, or watching a movie, but all he really wanted to be doing -- aside from, y'know, actually _sleeping_ \-- was texting his boyfriend, Dean. Which, by the way, he'd been successfully doing until Dean, out of nowhere, stopped replying. Castiel reasoned that he had most likely fallen asleep; lucky bastard.

Castiel chased a few stray thoughts around his mind for a further five minutes before he registered that there was a noise breaking the silence of the night. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ The noises came in irregular intervals, never closer apart than ten seconds. Castiel furrowed his brow and realized the sound was coming from his window.

Castiel's heart picked up the pace as dread settled firmly in his stomach. Tapping noises in the middle of the night always resulted in a bloody death -- at least in the world of fiction. Logic won out, in the end, as Castiel realized he was being ridiculous. He climbed out of his bed to investigate, knowing full well that if this really was a horror movie, his audience would currently be calling him a dumbass.

He yanked his curtains open and looked out of his second-storey window to a figure standing in the street below him. Castiel let out a puff of air akin to a chuckle and shoved his window open, leaning out of it.

"Took you long enough! Thought I was gonna run outta pebbles, Cas!" Dean hissed from the ground, his white teeth gleaming through his grin.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel demanded in as loud of a whisper as he could manage.

"Come down here, angel," Dean called back, still grinning like an idiot. Castiel couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. He reached over and grabbed the trench coat slung carelessly over the back of his desk chair and threw it out the window into Dean's waiting arms.

Castiel then sat on the windowsill swinging one leg out and then the other, before making the short drop onto the lower roof top. He carefully climbed to the edge and wriggled around, slowly lowering his legs until they found the balcony railing. He stood on the railing, still holding onto the roof and looked around, finding Dean standing next to him, his hand held up to help Cas. Castiel accepted his hand and carefully climbed down so he was level with his boyfriend, the pair smiling shyly at each other in the moonlight.

"Mom confiscated my phone because Sam was bitchin' that he couldn't sleep. Joys'a sharin' a room," Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel's cheek and wrapping the trench coat around Castiel's shoulders.

"It's alright," Castiel replied, his cheeks flaming at Dean's touch. "You should've just gone to sleep. It's no good the both of us being tired and grumpy."

"Couldn't just let my boy stay up all night, goin' crazy," Dean shrugged, taking Castiel's hand and leading him across the road to the park. Despite the cool night air, Castiel had never felt so warm as when Dean called him 'my boy.' "So what's keepin' you up, Cas?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied honestly. "I'm sure it'll pass."

They walked hand in hand through the parkland and sat down on a bench once they got to the lake, no wildlife in sight at this hour, but the big moon beaming brightly on the smooth water.

"It's so quiet at this time," Dean said, smiling softly as the wind ruffled Cas' hair.

"It's like we're the only two in the world," Castiel whispered, hating to break the blessed silence.

They sat side by side, their bodies pressed together from their shoulders to their knees, for goodness knows how long. They exchanged a few words, but the predominant silence was anything but awkward.

Eventually Castiel stifled a yawn and whispered, "I think I'll be able to fall asleep, now."

"Alright," Dean chuckled, "let's get you home."

They walked back the way that they came, but before they got too far, Castiel noticed Dean shivering. Without a moment of hesitation, Cas pulled Dean closer and secured his blessedly large trench coat around the both of them. Dean smiled up at him gratefully and pulled Castiel in for a warm, gentle kiss.

After they broke apart Castiel kept his eyes trained on the ground, blushing and struck shy. Everything between them was new and slightly terrifying. Even though they had been friends first, this was a whole other ballpark of new lines to test.

They came to a stop in front of Castiel's house and the dark haired boy finally looked back up at Dean. "You think your parents'll mind if you stay?" He asked nervously.

"You think yours will?" Dean countered pointedly. Castiel nodded solemnly with a sigh, but gave Dean a small, genuine smile nonetheless. "Then again, I don't mind an early start, and god knows I've gotten good at sneaking in and out," Dean winked, pressing his lips to Castiel's forehead.

Castiel let out a breathy chuckle. "I love you," he said. _That's new_ , he realized, horrified that he'd let the words that were constantly playing on his mind slip out.

"That's new," Dean confirmed. Cas looked up at Dean guiltily, opening his mouth to apologize, but was cut off as Dean's lips pressed against his. "I love you too, Cas." He said certainly.

Castiel let out a shocked bubble of laughter and gave a jerky nod of his head.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," Dean smirked at his dazed boyfriend. Castiel nodded once more and allowed Dean to help him climb back into his bedroom.

They carefully settled into Castiel's bed together, arms wrapped around each other like so many nights before, only this time was different in the best possible way.


End file.
